Lady's Man
by Kybok
Summary: Just a short little introspect fic in which Sain reflects upon what he is and recieves comfort from an unexpected source. One-shot.


Lady's Man  
  
Hmmm... first Fire Emblem fanfic. I hope that I do this right... To all of you that think there's more to Sain than meets the eye. Really there isn't much of a time frame. This probably could have taken place about anywhere during Eliwood's chapter or after. Light, possibly even platonic Sain x Priscilla (Please say that I spelt that properly...)  
  
I ownth not Fire Emblem 7, nor the characters therein.

* * *

That's what I am to them. Just a fool who can't seem to keep his eyes off of the women. Kent tries to keep me "under control", and Lyn... well... she seems to just accept it. Florina... She seems almost afraid of me. Then, I suppose that I would be if I was in her boots. As Lyn said, she is nervous around men. I suppose that I don't really help much. Everyone else just seems to have mixed feelings about me, the flirtatious knight...  
  
As I walk out of my tent and survey the camp, I see Serra and Erk first. They seem to be bickering as ususal. Then, I see Lyn, Hector, and Eliwood chatting. Probably about their next move. Then there's Matthew. Still saddened by Leila's death, but trying to be cheerful; if for nothing else, for her sake. He had said that she would want him to let go and not cling to the past.  
He sits on a small boulder under a tree, cleaning his knife. I see Florina tending to her Pegasus.  
As my eyes meet hers she hides her head behind the large body of... that Pegasus... I was never able to catch its name... Otherwise, the goings on are nondescript.  
  
I really don't even know why I came out here. There was nothing that I had in mind to do. The horses are fed and watered, tied securely, and there's not much else to be done. I wander aimlessly over to the side of a small stream where we are camped, and sit down on a rock,  
listening to the stream gurgling. Still don't know why I'm here. It's pretty relaxing, though. So relaxing, that I barely noticed as a shadow cast itself over me.  
  
Looking up at the sound of a snapping twig, I notice the young healer that we had recently added to the army. Priscilla, I think. Yeah. I hadn't really gotten a chance to talk to her. She was just... there. Really polite, and kind of quiet. Just the opposite of Serra. Or, at least, that was how she seemed to me. During the times that she had lent her services to me during battle, that is.  
  
"Sir Sain? What are you doing out here? It's a bit chill, and it wouldn't do for you to catch cold. I can only heal wounds. There's nothing to be done for simple illnesses." She placed a delicate hand on my shoulder.  
  
Almost amusing... all these things that can be healed. Heck, they can put a lost limb back on, but can't cure the common cold. Now I had to figure out some sort of answer...  
  
"Well, Lady Priscilla, I only wanted..."  
  
I could feel Kent's words echoing in my mind at all of the times that I had made a complete idiot out of myself with fancy words to woo a pretty lady. This time, it would be different...  
  
"I wanted to think. The stream... it's so peaceful amid all the turmoil surrounding us. It helps me to get my thoughts in order. I didn't mean to cause concern."  
  
Where did that come from? Philosophical, though, wasn't it? Um... so that wasn't quite it, but it sounded good didn't it?  
  
Priscilla regarded me with a miffed expression, "Amazing. So what they said about you was untrue. I thought that it might be a bit exaggerated."  
  
Felt a bit strange to hear what others think about you, but I wanted to know, so I pried...  
  
"What do they say about me?"  
  
Priscilla looked a bit uncertain, but then began, "Well, they say that you... that you care mostly about the women of the army and that you need to mind your words more. Kent, especially. He believes that you are interested in the women too much for your own good. They see you as a potential prankster, but, from what you said... I think that they might be wrong. You seem to have a bit more depth than that."  
  
Well, pretty much, she hit the nail on the head. But, then, in a group like ours, with tragedy at every turn, was that such a bad thing? Everyone else seemed to think so. Well, maybe it was. I wasn't the one to judge. Finally, I spoke back up, "Well, they're probably right... Actually, I kind of surprised myself. Begging your pardon, but the words just kind of jumped out of my mouth."  
  
Priscilla laughed lightly, "Well, say what you will, but I think that there's more to you than meets the eye. Now, if you will kindly come back with me to the camp before the others start to worry?  
Or you catch some sort of disease..."  
  
Leave it to the healers to worry themselves sick... uh... bad pun... about your health... As I followed her back, I received a few disapproving stares from those who knew me better. Let them think what they would... With darkness approaching, I walked Priscilla back to her tent.  
She thanked me and bade me goodnight in that ever-so-proper way. As I made my way back, I thought about what she had said. So, that was the opinion that they held of me? Well, it may be true, but maybe she had been right. Maybe there was more depth to me than met the eye...  
  
fini

* * *

Yeah... that's the end. If you review, I really would like to know if there were points that could have been improved or out-of-character characters. It helps me out a lot to know these things.  
Thanks!


End file.
